The Block Party
by ForeverSilencez
Summary: A weird block party where all weird stuff happens...Chappie 3 is up! -
1. A Block Party?

I got thiz story in mai head when I waz talkin to mai friendz on AIM!! It iz soo funny! There iz some kissin in there though...*sigh* I want REN!!! YAY!! REN!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king! Even though I wished I owned Ren!! *sigh* Me want REN!!  
  
Stacy=S /Prissie (me!)=P / Ren=R / Jun Tao=JT / Horo horo=hh / Anna=A / Yoh=Y /  
  
Jen= J etc..  
  
S-U no u didn't have to put all dat in!!  
  
P-I just wanted people to no who waz who!!  
  
J-*Sighs* Here they go again.  
  
S-Idiot! U Neva had to include all those people an stuff!  
  
P-But I waz bored!! So I put it in!! GOSH!!  
  
J- Josh? Who iz Josh?!?  
  
P- I said GOSH!!  
  
J-Oh..*sighs* they r still fightin..  
  
S&P- *starts yellin at each other*  
  
J-Oh well.Start wit da story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It waz morning at Stacy, Mina, Jen and Prissie's house.  
  
S: Y da hell did u wake me up!  
  
P: Do U even no wat day it is today!?!  
  
S: Yea Saturday!! More hours to sleep!  
  
P: Its Saturday?  
  
S: U just asked me wat day it is and u don't even know what day it is!  
  
P: .wait.never mind, I wasn't talking about that.  
  
S: -_-  
  
Jen and Horo Horo meanwhile live next door and...  
  
J: SHUT UP!!  
  
P: Since when did you get your own house?!?!?!  
  
J: Since I lived with Horo Horo!  
  
HH: *in the background* HI!!  
  
S: SINCE WHEN DID U MOVE IN WITH HORO HORO?!  
  
M: Since when did you even KNOW Horo Horo?  
  
HH: *thinks* I'm getting a lot of attention... ^_^  
  
J: I moved wit him since... well, I did.... actually, I don't know O_O  
  
M, S & P: O_o? Ok...  
  
S: oh yeah? Then where are the other people of shaman king?  
  
HH: Actually, they live right over there. *points at house across them*  
  
P: OMG! REN!!  
  
J: how stupid are you?  
  
P: Very...-_-  
  
J & HH: *stare @ each other and back at p, s, & m* O.o  
  
S: huh?  
  
P: REN!!!!  
  
S: ok....  
  
M: I feel left out...  
  
P: SHUT UP! IT'S REN!!! YAAAAAAy!  
  
M: Is Yoh there though?  
  
J & HH: O_O  
  
J & HH: *goes back inside*  
  
S, P & M: *Just stare outside*  
  
J & HH: *start staring at each other and kiss*  
  
P & M: O_O *thinks* she's lucky. She gets to kiss the guy she wants. This sucks.  
  
J: *notices P & M staring at Horo and me kissing* *shuts blinds*  
  
P: .\_/. Grr. this sucks. I SAY We PLAN A BLOCK PARTY OR SOMTIN!  
  
M: u sure?  
  
S: Bakas.  
  
J: *opens blinds* HELL no! DUN DO IT! *goes back to kissing HH*  
  
P: WILL YOU STOP KISSING BORO BORO IN FRONT OF US!!!!  
  
J: no *goes back*  
  
P: Ok, block party it is!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Prissie's comment)  
  
P: K? Tat waz weird.oh well..Mai friendz r makin me da stupid one.*sigh* At least thiz story iz fun to rite!! YAY!! REN!!! And Thx for da help Jen.and.Stacy!!  
  
(Jen's Comment)  
  
J: I LOVE HORO HORO!!! BE SURE TO CHECK OUT HYKIMSUSHI's FFS! I GET TO LIVE WITH HORO HORO! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! Hee hee.  
  
(Stacy's Comment)  
  
S: YAY BLOCK PARTAY!!! uhh YAY FINALLY A FICCY WHERE IM NOT STUPID! i mean..im stupid..but im smart..but im stupid..GAH i duno...uhh TEE HEE REVEIW...OR ELSE...I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER...=] GO TO MA XANGA ITS HYKIMPS!!! =] and so is ma ff account name thingy...uhh bai =] 


	2. Invitations

Da sencond chappie iz up!! YAY!! I'm gonna call Ren!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king an Jen wish she could own Horo Horo an I wish I could own Ren!! Stacy wish she could own Anna an Hao..*sighs*  
  
S: I don't remember me sayin tat I wish I could own Anna or Hao!!  
  
P: Pretend u did *elbows Stacy*  
  
J: Y do they always fight..-__-0  
  
S: Y should I listen to u!!  
  
P: Cause I am currently da one tat iz ritin all thiz junk!!  
  
J: Its not Junk.  
  
P: W/e  
  
J: Start 2nd chappie!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P: ME GOTTA INVITE PEOPLES!!!!! *dials random #s*  
  
J: here it goes again, *sigh* -_-()  
  
HH: here goes what? *looks @ Prissie*  
  
M: U'll see..-__-0  
  
P: come to our party k bai!!  
  
J; see what I mean?  
  
HH: can we go home?  
  
J: fine  
  
S: Baka prissie...  
  
HH: YAY! IM GONNA RAID THE FRIDGE!  
  
J: -_- this sucks, im gonna change my clothes.  
  
j & HH: *to eachother* HAVE FUN!  
  
J & HH: *walks away*  
  
P: *calls random people*  
  
RP: hello who iz this?  
  
P: Hi come to mai party k bai!  
  
RP: But who iz thi-  
  
P: *hangs up*  
  
M: -_-0  
  
S: SOMEONE CALL HAO!! *picks up phone an dials #'s*  
  
S: *talks to Hao*  
  
Hao: WA!! STACY!! AGH!!! I'm gonnna come to ur party!! YAY!!  
  
M: O_O  
  
S: YAY!! *hangs up*  
  
P: YAY I'm gonna call someone else!! *dials random #'s* *happens to call Horo Horo's sister!*  
  
HH: *appears out of nowhere* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes back to raiding fridge*  
  
J: comes back in black clothes, chain neclaces, spike bracletes, wierd gloves, one of horo horo's headband's and wierd, pants that are a bit too baggy  
  
Pilica: Hello This iz mai residents!! Iz it onii-chan?  
  
P: come to mai party!  
  
Pilica: Sure.tell Onii-chan to go train rite now!!  
  
J: u shall die  
  
HH: NOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'VE GONE TO THE DARK SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BAACK!!!  
  
J: *looks for someone to stab*  
  
HH: NOOOOOOO! NOT MEEE!! *runs away*  
  
J: *looks @ knife* ... this sucks  
  
Pilica: I'll come!! Onii-chan train!!  
  
J: I need a machine gun, BE RIGHT BACk, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
J: *comes back* neva mind.  
  
J: *sits* ok, im bored  
  
P: *hangs up*  
  
P: I am gonna call mai REN!!  
  
M: Oh no...-_-0  
  
S: Oh Great.him.I wanna call someone.I'm gonna get pixie sticks..*walks away*  
  
J: *tries to slit self with knife*  
  
S: *comes baq wit pixie sticks*don't slit urself.  
  
P: *calls Ren*  
  
J: *puts away knife* fine. *takes out gum and chews*  
  
M: I hate this....  
  
HH: *heard in background* OMG! What THE HELL IS IN THIS Fridge??!?!?!  
  
J: *thinks* whoops, I forgot to tell horo-sama there's a dead rat somewhere in the fridge...  
  
R: *picks up stupid ringin phone* Moshi Moshi..  
  
P: Rite baq at u!  
  
R: who r u?  
  
P: *turns to Jen* Who am I?  
  
J: ur a retard  
  
M: -_-0 U r prissie...  
  
S: Baka..  
  
P: *talks into the phone* Thiz iz prissie!!  
  
*sewer rat flies out of da window an on to Jen's head*  
  
J: *finds sewer rat on head*  
  
R: Kisama!! WA!!!!  
  
j: *stares @* *rolls up sleeves and walks into kitchen*  
  
R: AGHH!!!!!!!!  
  
HH: HI- ono, what are you doing? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- oh, that tickl-no, it doesn't, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
S & M: *stares at kitchen* O_O  
  
*anyways baq to prissie*  
  
P: wa?  
  
R: OHHH NO!! Kisama! UR PRISSIE ! TAT GIRL WHO KEEPS CHASIN ME!  
  
R:WTFH dID U CALL ME?!  
  
P: *turns to Jen* Y did I call him?  
  
M: U called him to invite him to our block party...-__  
  
J: *still in kitchen*  
  
P: we r havin a block party? YAY!!  
  
S: Baka!!  
  
P: *talks in to da phone* We r havin a block party an u r invited!  
  
R: OH NO!!!!  
  
H: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DUN DO Th... *blood curdling scream heard in background*  
  
JT: Be Nice to ur little friends now!  
  
R: *cries* fine...*sniff*  
  
P: YAY!! REN!! He iz comin to our PARTY!!!! REN!!!  
  
P: *starts dancin*  
  
R: *sigh* Y does she keep chasin me an glompin me...I moved here just to get peace an quiet....*sighs*  
  
S & M: *walk inside kitchen* *stare @ whats in front of them*  
  
P: Any ways come to our block party!  
  
R: where iz tat?  
  
P: on a block!  
  
P: our block!  
  
R: wa!! WTFH!! KISAMA!?! U live on mai block?!?  
  
P: I think so...  
  
M: -_-0  
  
*now to Jen*  
  
J: *on top of HH, practically choking him to death and rocking his head back n forth*  
  
*baq to prissie*  
  
P: *Hangs up*  
  
R: oh great....tat girl lives rite across from me.....*sighs*  
  
*now to Jen* *sighs*  
  
J: *yelling @ horo* Why the F*** DID YOU THROW A SEWER RAT AT ME????!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
* R: oh great....tat girl lives rite across from me.....*sighs* *  
  
P: *runs into da kitchen an hugs Jen choking her* REN IZ COMING TO DA PARTY!!!!!!!  
  
HH: X_X  
  
J: X_X  
  
J: cant-breathe.  
  
S: *Calls Yoh, Anna, an Manta (aka seizure boy)*  
  
M & S: *stares* O_O  
  
HH: *gets up* _O ow!  
  
P: Me saved Boro Boro!!  
  
S: Baka.*talks to Yoh an invites him an hangs up*  
  
M: -_-0  
  
J: *looks at Prissie* *kicks priss in stomach*  
  
P: kicks Jen in da leg an punches jen on da nose!  
  
J: o dammit, that hurt..  
  
S: Baka.I WANNA ANNOY HAO!!  
  
P: I'm gonna go bauy a present for Ren's birthday! *runs out of da kitchen*  
  
M: Its not even his birthday!  
  
S: Bitch.  
  
J: O_O  
  
P: Who cares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Prissies's comment)  
  
P: Ren iz sooo cool!! All thxs to Stacy an Jen for helping me! I give them credit!! Y do I have to be da stupid one in da first place.*sighs*  
  
(Jen's Comments)  
  
J: O_O *comes out and tries to stab priss* HUH?! *stabs again* WhAT THE FUCK?! *looks @ knife* damn those "plastics make it perfect" commercials* HORO HORO!!! ^0^  
  
(Stacy's comment)  
  
...im too boring..i dun wana be stupid..but make me more...interseting...ME LOVE TORTURE...when hao/yoh.anna come me torture hao/yoh...and anna help me...tee hee i am purre evil...if u read anything bout me and pixie stix read ma ff...my account is hykimps..uhh ya...bai 


	3. The MAll

THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE BY JEN, or HYKIMSUSHI because SOMEBODY *does gesture pointing at priscilla* was to LAZY *says loud enough for her to hear* to TYPE IT!!!! READ HYKIMSUSHI'S STORY, "HORO HORO'S BDAY PARTY"! IT ROCKS!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, then i would be living in a frickin huge mansion with Ren by my side. *sigh* Ren...   
  
P: OOOH! A PIXI STICK!   
  
J: there's only one left...   
  
S: MINE!!!   
  
P: NO, GIVE IT TO ME, BITCH!!!   
  
S: WHAT THE FUCK?! HAND IT OVER!!!   
  
J: *rolls eyes* ugh... You people act like retarded retards that are too retarded to know they   
  
are- O_O ...um... retarded...   
  
P & S: *TO JEN* SHUT UP!!!! *starts choking each other, priscilla gets pixi stick and eats*   
  
P: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!   
  
J: *sigh* just start chappie 3...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P: I NEED TO BUY REN-SAMA A GIFT!   
  
S: *thinks* oh, thats when im gonna get revenge on prissy for eating MY pixi sticks...   
  
M: *sigh*   
  
P: BAI!!!!!!!! lalalala *skips away*   
  
J, HH, M & S: WAIT FOR US!!!!   
  
P: I thought i heard voices in my head telling me to wait... AH WELL!!! *starts skipping along and singing*   
  
J: She can't hear us, can't she?   
  
HH: Apparently not... -__-   
  
S: I WANNA TALK TO HAO!!!!   
  
M: -__- SHUT UP!   
  
J, HH, & S: O_O   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the entrance to the mall, perfume section:   
  
P: OOOOOOHHH! LETS GET THIS!!!!! OR THAT! OR- *stares in front of her* REN!!!!!!!   
  
R: *was wandering around mall* *notices Prissy* O_O *thinks* Kisama...   
  
P: *runs over and glomps* WHEEEEEEEEE! REN!   
  
YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!   
  
J: *cough cough* Stupid perfume *cough cough* scent too STRONG!! *hack cough* im *cough* gonna go somewhere else... *cough* GAAAAAAAAH! MY NOSTRILS! BURNING FEELING IS NOT GOOD!!!!!   
  
HH: I think I'll go with Jen...   
  
Jen & Horo Horo Both walk out   
  
S: How come they always walk out on us?   
  
M: I dunno. *both stare at Prissy glomping Ren's guts out*   
  
R: x_x   
  
P: ^_^ Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! O.O Huh?!   
  
Ren somehow squeezes out of Prissy's grip and sneaks away   
  
P: NO!!! *runs over to Ren and handcuffs his hand to her's*   
  
R: WHAT THE FUCK?!   
  
S & M: -_-;; *goes away*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Back with Jen & Horo Horo   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the food court:   
  
Jen has just bought a salad and a Can of diet root beer (Note from Jen: I am NOT a healthy eater AT ALL! Don't think I'm dieting or anything.. or a vegitarian either) While Horo Horo bought.. $36.45 worth of food.   
  
J: *sigh* *sings in slow, depressing form* seeing all my money, withering away, because my honey, wouldn't stop eating today.. *sigh* *chugs down Diet Root Beer* -_- *crushes can in hand to make it look like "0" and the "0" is the hand and the " and " are the sides of can"   
  
HH: *stops eating* O_O *stares at depressed looking Jen* can i have 5 bucks?   
  
J: *sigh* sure *hands him 50 bucks by accident*   
  
HH: *stares at 50 bucks* SWEET!!!   
  
J: ok, so that was 36.45, plus 3.55 for my salad and Root Beer, which totals to 40 bucks, plus 5 bucks which should be 45 b- WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?! *looks in wallet to find that a 50 dollar bill is missing* O_O HORO-SAMA! COME BAACK!!!!!   
  
Horo Horo comes back with an armful of candy and Hawaiian Ices (or snowcones, but Hawaiian Ices are betta) one of the hawaiian ices, he was eating.   
  
J: O_O My God.. *tackles Horo Horo, sending all these food stuffs all over the floor and tables* WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME I GAVE YOU FIFTY BUCKS?!?!?!   
  
HH: WHAT??? I WILL PAY YOU BACK.. EVENTUALLY!!! *sticks hand up in the air. lil fireworks in background*   
  
idiotic ppls in background: OOOOHHH.. PRETTY!   
  
J: WHAT??????!!!!!!!! *gets fist up, getting ready to punch Horo Horo in the face, but instead, stuffs hawaiian ices in mouth, causing brain freeze to Horo Horo*   
  
.:Blood-curdling scream was heard:.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
with Stacy   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
S: hehehe... now I'm gonna have a HIDDEN stash of pixi sticks, so that retard pirssy won't steal it, MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!   
  
Hao: CAN YOU sHUT UP!   
  
S: WTF? *turns around to see Hao* hehehe... inoccent bystander, first victim... *walks over to Hao*   
  
Hao: o_O?   
  
S: *in preppy voice, no offense to preps* Like, Oh, MY GAWD! This is like, so cool! Ya KNOW, like, yesterday, i went to the mall, and like, i saw these SHOES, that were like, PINK, and like, had, like, little pink POM-POMS!!!   
  
LIKE, O MY GAWD, and I also saw my friend, Jen, Kissing this guy named Horo Horo, like, in "Horo Horo's BDAY Party" by Hykimsushi (which is Jen & stacy's account), and it was like, soo cute! LIKE, O MY GAWD! And like, does these pants make me look hot? *babbles on*   
  
Hao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! the HORROR! STOP! STOP! NOOOOO!!!!*curls up to feedle position and sucks on thumb* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
Stacy: Hehehe... phase one: torture, comepleted.... *looks evily at Hao, who is whimpering in fear..*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
With Mina   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
M: *hums "Swing Swing" by.. i dunno* *notices Yoh, who is wandering around in mall* ^_^ *smiles goofy at him*   
  
In the background though, Jen is walking away with Hawaiian ice, when Horo Horo, in slow-mo, says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.." and tackles Jen.. and Jen wipes off hawaiian ice and both start cracking up.. (sweet moment) aww..   
  
Anna: *notices Mina and growls* .\_/.   
  
M: O_O   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Back With Priss and Ren (Oh god, this wont be pretty)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
P: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *runs off to random place, taking Ren with her, since both are handcuffed to each other*   
  
R: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?!?!   
  
P: oh, You'll see.... ^_^....   
  
[TO BE CONTINUED]   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Priss's Comments)  
  
P: I'm not lazy!!! I'm just…uhh…I'm just…uh..BUSY!! YEA!! Dats it!! I'm just busy!! ^-^  
  
(Jen's Comments)  
  
Jen: it may seem like i have the WORST relationship with Horo Horo, but, he both love eachother... in a strange way.... ^_^ oh, remember to read "Horo Horo's BDay Party" By Hykimsushi!!!! and i got the "EVENTUALLY!!! *sticks hand up in the air. lil fireworks in background*" part from my friend, William. his stories are mad funny, but he doesn't post stories on FF.net, so, yeah. NEXT CHAPTER IS BY ME TOO!!!! 


End file.
